Abrams Books
}} Abrams, formerly Harry N. Abrams, Inc. (HNA), is an American publisher of high-quality art and illustrated books, and the enterprise is a subsidiary of the French publisher La Martinière Groupe. Abrams publishes the following imprints: * Abrams Books * Stewart, Tabori & Chang * Abrams Books for Young Readers * Amulet * Abrams Image Run by President and CEO Michael Jacobs, Abrams publishes and distributes approximately 250 titles annually and has more than 2,000 titles in print. Abrams also distributes publications for the Victoria and Albert Museum, Tate, Royal Academy, Vendome Press (in North America),http://www.vendomepress.com/contact-us/ Booth Clibborn Editions, Other Criteria, and 5 Continents. History Founded by Harry N. Abrams in 1949, Abrams was the first company in the United States to specialize in the creation and distribution of art books.Harry N. Abrams interview, 1972 March 14, Archives of American Art, Smithsonian Institution"TIMES MIRROR TO SELL HARRY N. ABRAMS UNIT", The New York Times, March 11, 1997 Times Mirror acquired the company in 1966, and Harry Abrams retired in 1977. For many years, the company was under the direction of Paul Gottlieb (publisher), until January 2001, eighteen months before his death.Paul Gottlieb, Longtime Publisher of Art Books, Dies at 67, New York Times, June 6, 2002. Abrams had been acquired by La Martinière Groupe in 1997. Imprints Abrams Books Abrams Books publishes illustrated books on the subjects of art, architecture, photography, graphic design, interior and garden design, fashion, music, comic arts and graphic novels, and sports. The Abrams imprint is under the direction of Vice President and Editor-in-Chief Eric Himmel and Senior Vice President and Publisher Steven Tager. Books published by this imprint includes Himalayas,The Art of Walt Disney,The Art of Walt Disney, The New York Times Book Review, 2 December 1973The Art, So to Speak, of Walt Disney, The New York Times, 28 October 1973 Norman Rockwell's Christmas, Gnomes,Snotgurgles Were Enemies, The New York Times, 25 December 1977A Cornucopia of Children's Books, Time, 21 November 1977To Gnome is to Love 'Em, Harvard Crimson, 15 February 1978Book Character Come Alive, The New York Times, 28 December 1979 Faeries,Strange Hauntings, The New York Times Book Review, 3 December 1978The Enchanted Circle, Time, 9 October 1978 Man's Best Friend,William Wegman: The Artist and His Dog, The New York Times Magazine, 29 November 1987The Dogged Artistry of William Wegman A Droll Dog and a Loopy Approach Are Still the Secrets to His Deadpan Style, Los Angeles Times, 13 November 1988Fay and Ray, Via Wegman, Los Angeles Times, 27 December 1987Bowwowing The Art World, Time, 23 March 1992 Avedon: Performance,The view from Planet Avedon, Boston Globe, 21 December 2008Show People, The New Yorker, 1 September 2008Gifts Worth Buying a Coffee Table For, The New York Times, 27 November 2008Richard Avedon's picture-perfect 'Performance', New York Daily News, 29 October 2008 Vanity Fair: The Portraits,'Vanity Fair Portraits' at LACMA, Los Angeles Times, 26 October 2008Vanity Fair, The New York Times Book Review, 5 December 2008A Peek Into The World Of Graydon Carter, "CBS Sunday Morning," 21 September 2008Reference and coffee-table books for everyone on your list, Seattle Times, 7 December 2008 Rolling Stone: 1,000 Covers, Andy Goldsworthy: A Collaboration with Nature, The Diary of Frida Kahlo,A Genius for Suffering, The New York Times Book Review, 19 November 1995 Earth from Above,The Servants of Both Science and Beauty, The New York Times, 5 November 1999The Face of the Earth: Millennium Park's First Big Show Uses Stunning Photography to Send a Global Message, Chicago Tribune, 26 May 2002The World as a Cavalcade of Patterns, Not Always Pretty, The New York Times, 16 June 2002Eye in the Sky: A French photographer sets out to capture the world's fragility as well as its breathtaking beauty, Smithsonian, 1 September 2002 Twilight, Tiffany Style, Textile Designs, Slim Aarons: Once Upon a Time, Tim Flach: Equus, Dogs Gods, Graffiti World, Mom's Cancer, Worldchanging: A User's Guide for the 21st Century, and R. Crumb's Heroes of Blues; Jazz & Country, as well the bestselling "365" and "Discoveries" series. In Spring 2009, Abrams launched a sub-imprint devoted to comics and graphic novels, Abrams ComicArts. In addition to its own titles, Abrams distributes books for the Victoria and Albert Museum, Tate, Royal Academy, Vendome Press, Booth Clibborn Editions, Other Criteria, and 5 Continents. Abrams will be publishing these books in Spring 2013: The Steadfast Tin Soldier by Cynthia Rylant, illus. by Jen Corace, a new version of the Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale; The Museum by Susan Verde, illus. by Peter H. Reynolds, a picture book that celebrates visiting the museum; How to Be a Cat by Nikki McClure, in which a kitten learns all things feline; Henry's Hand by Ross MacDonald, starring two best friends: a monster, and his right hand; and Barbed Wire Baseball by Marissa Moss, illus. by Yuko Shimizu, the true story of how Kenichi Zenimura introduced the game of baseball to Japanese internment camps during WWII. Stewart, Tabori & Chang (STC) Stewart, Tabori & Chang (STC) was founded in 1981 by Andrew Stewart, Lena Tabori, and Nai Chang, three former Harry N. Abrams executives. STC was purchased by Éditions de La Martinière in 2000 and is now an imprint of ABRAMS under the direction of Senior Vice President and Publisher Leslie Stoker.2 Illustrated-Book Publishers Are Combining, The New York Times, 3 August 2000 STC is a publisher of illustrated inspirational and practical titles. The house specializes in the categories of cooking, crafts, interior design, sports, green living, sports, pets, and popular culture. Some of STC's bestselling titles are Alton Brown's I'm Just Here for the Food, Last-Minute Knitted Gifts, Bunny Williams's Affair with a House, and Grandmother Remembers, which has sold 2 million copies. Over a dozen of STC's cookbooks have won James BeardJames Beard Foundation Awards, 2008 winners. and International Association of Culinary Professionals2009 IACP Cookbook Awards, 2009 winners. awards over the years, and three STC cookbooks have been named Best Book of the Year by those organizations. Abrams Books for Young Readers Abrams Books for Young Readers was launched in 1999, under the direction of Senior Vice President and Publisher Howard W. Reeves. The books range from story books to poetry to the fine arts and other nonfiction. Some highlights of this award-winning children's line for preschool to middlegrade readers include the bestselling Enigma by Graeme Base; Heart to Heart: New Poems Inspired by 20th–Century American Art, 2002 winner of the coveted Michael J. Printz Honor Award; Maritcha by Tonya Bolden, 2006 winner of the Coretta Scott King Honor Award;Coretta Scott King Book Award, complete list of recipients, chronological The Jellybeans and the Big Dance by bestselling author Laura Numeroff; and Laurent de Brunhoff's Babar's Museum of Art. Amulet Books Amulet Books is a list of novels and nonfiction for young adults and middle grade readers, launched in 2004, under the direction of Senior Vice President and Publisher Howard Reeves and Associate Publisher Susan Van Metre. Since its inception, Amulet has published many bestselling and award-winning books, including Jeff Kinney's ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' series,Kids' Choice Award 2009, winners listBetween the Lines: 'Kid' Rocks, The rise of "Diary of a Wimpy Kid," Entertainment Weekly, 2 May 2008Kids' Lit Gets Graphic, Two surprise best sellers may herald a young-adult revolution, New York Magazine, 13 April 2008Crossover Dreams:: Turning Free Web Work Into Real Book Sales, The New York Times, 13 December 2007'Wimpy Kid' Keeps Kids of All Ages in Stitches, NPR, "All Things Considered," 2 February 2008'Wimpy Kid' bullies its way to big success, USA Today, 27 January 2008Resorting to humor, and petty larceny, The Boston Globe, 20 May 2007 Lauren Myracle's Internet Girls series,Cool books for cool kids, Young adult fiction for summer reflects teens' world, style, San Francisco Chronicle, 27 June 2004Children's Bestseller List, The New York Times, 20 July 2005 Michael Buckley's Sisters Grimm series,The Sisters Grimm: The Fairy-Tale Detectives, The Washington Post, 27 November 2005[http://www.canmag.com/nw/8065-the-sisters-grimm-movie New Regency to Date The Sisters Grimm], CanMag, 19 June 2007 and Aidan Chambers's This Is All: The Pillow Book of Cordelia Kenn.There's nowt so queer as Suffolk, The Observer, 28 September 2005Aidan Chambers: This Is All: The Pillow Book of Cordelia Kenn, The Horn Book Magazine, 1 September 2006 Abrams Image Abrams Image was launched in Spring 2006 to publish stylish illustrated and nonillustrated books with a little more edge in the categories of music, humor, reference, photography, design, and popular culture. Highlights of the list include the national bestsellers Plato and a Platypus Walk Into a Bar and Tim Gunn: A Guide to Quality, Taste & Style. Other notable titles include Aristotle and an Aardvark Go to Washington, Pot Culture, The Facebook Book, Make the Bible Work for You, Three Wishes: An Intimate Look at Jazz Greats, and No Wave: Post Punk. Underground. New York. 1976—1980, Office Mayhem: A Handbook to Practical Anarchy. References External links * Category:Publishing companies of the United States Category:Book publishing companies based in New York Category:Publishing companies established in 1949 Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Visual arts publishing companies Category:Abrams Books books